


Странствующий паладин

by fandom Fantasy 2020 (Fantasy_Team), Oleksiy_Lipatov



Series: Паладинские байки - Fantasy Team [11]
Category: Fantasy Original Work, Original Work, Паладинские байки - Г. Липатова | Paladin's Tales - H. Lipatova
Genre: Gen, лошади, паладин
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Fantasy%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oleksiy_Lipatov/pseuds/Oleksiy_Lipatov
Summary: Иллюстрация к максиО фейри и не только. Паладин Энрике Маркез въехал в село, и первые, кто его встретил, были дети.
Series: Паладинские байки - Fantasy Team [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846330
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации)





	Странствующий паладин

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [О фейри и не только](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914223) by [Estell_Greydaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estell_Greydaw/pseuds/Estell_Greydaw), [fandom Fantasy 2020 (Fantasy_Team)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Fantasy%202020). 




End file.
